The Friendship Begins
by optimus prime girl
Summary: When Denali is walking home one night, she is attacked by a group of gangsters. When Optimus saves her from her death, Denali gains a friendship like no other from the Autobos. But can Optimus save her from Megatron in time? Begin of OptimusXOC


"Thank you! Please come again!" Denali rang out as group of costumers walked out the door of the café. She took a few strides to the table that had just been used and piled the dishes and glass onto her tray and carried them to the kitchen easily. She slid three orders onto her tray and walked to the family of three and handed the plates to the correct people. Denali counted the money in the cash register and organized around the pay counter. The employee's entrance door open as Melissa shuffled through the door and closed it behind her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late again!" Melissa apologized, shoving her jacket under the counter, pulling an apron over her head and tying it behind her.

"It's alright, Melissa! I wasn't doing anything," Denali reassured.

Melissa gave her a nod and hurried out to a couple who had just settled themselves next to the window. Denali smiled, untying her apron and hanging it on her hook. She pulled her jacket over her arms then grabbed her purse and backpack. She emptied her tip money she had earned into her purse and then shoved it into her backpack, hoisting it to her back. Melissa just finished pacing an order when she called.

"You're not walking home are you?"

"I always do." Denali answered.

Melissa gave her an uneasy look, "You walk home, by _yourself_ at eight o'clock in the evening. I just worry that someday you might run into someone best not to. You can borrow my car if you want. Justin can give me a ride to your house so I can get it after I get off."

"That's okay, Melissa. I'll be fine." Denali reassured, opening the door, "If something does happen there will be someone to help me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Denali walked briskly down the dimly lit bridge. The fall evening fall breeze nip at her jacket. I felt an odd comfort from the chill, reminding her of home in Alaska. She gazed up ahead, catching sight of a shadow darting behind a corner of a building. Denali stopped, her heart racing, rising in her throat. She slowly reached to her pocket, pulling the small container of pepper spray from her pocket. She slowly crept toward the building, hoping whoever it was had only been passing through. When she reached the corner a horde of men sprang from the shadows. She screamed, pulling the trigger on the pepper spray, spraying the closest men in the face. Three men fell, screaming, clutching their faces. There were still at least half a dozen men left that charged towards her. She turned to run but only managed a few strides before the men tackled her to the ground; their weigh crushing the breath out of her.

"This one's a tough, bitch!" One of the men remarked.

"Not for long." Another said, slapping her across the face.

It stung, tears swelling in her eyes. The men repeated their assault. Punching and slapping her entire body until her nerves tingled and throbbed with pain.

"Take her clothes off!" One of the men shouted.

_'Oh, no!' Denali thought, 'they're going to rape me and kill me!!'_

Tears streaked from her eyes with fear. I a final attempt for help Denali used the last of the air in her lung to scream, "Someone!!! Help me!!!"

"No one can hear you, and no one's comin'. You're fucked, bitch!" A man taunted, reaching for her shirt.

The thundering bomb of a semi engine roared towards them, headlights blazing. The men stumbled away, blinded by the headlights. Denali crawled away from the men, her body throbbing, screaming for her to stop and rest, but fear drove her forward. She finally collapsed on the curb of the sidewalk. The semi screeched to a halt next to her. She could hear the pounding feet of the men fleeing from the semi fade into the distance. Safe, she closed her eyes, giving in to her body's plea to rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Denali finally awoke a few hours later, stretched out on the bed inside a sleeper section of a semi. She moved slowly, clutching a few spots on her body that hurt more than others. She peered around the seats, both empty except for her backpack sitting in the passenger seat. She gingerly moved the bag to the floorboard as she slid into the seat and went for the handle. She pulled, but the door wouldn't open. She tried a few more times with the same result. The semi was parked on a hill far outside of town that gave an excellent view of the city. The faint glow of the sun lit the horizon. She should have been home by now, safe in her apartment. Denali groaned, wrapping her arms around her ribs.

"You sustained some unpleasant injuries." A voice rang in the cab of the semi. Denali jumped, clutching her ribs.

The same voice emanated again, "I apologize if I startled you. I should have taken you to the hospital but I was mainly concerned with getting you away from those men."

"Thanks. I think. Where are you? I feel kind of weird talking to a semi." Denali managed to say.

"I understand. It would be easier for me to show you. Can you get out?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." Denali replied, slowly sliding out of the semi grabbing her bag. She stumbled over to a boulder, leaning against it.

The semi sprang to life. Parts shifting and sliding into place as the semi rose in height. Denali's jaw dropped in awe, shock, and fear until the transformation was finished. A robot towered over her is the morning light. The sunrise's pinks and oranges bouncing off the blue and flame covered armor.

"I hope I didn't startle you," the robot spoke.

"No," Denali lied, "Well…..maybe a little," she stuttered. She was still too occupied with surveying the robot that stood before her. He was massive! Denali felt like an ant compared to a horse. Flames covered his chest, legs, and arms. Nicks and scratches cover the shining armor showing that he had been in battle.

"Do I even what to ask who, not even _what_ you are?" Denali asked, trying to sound friendly.

The robot chuckled, "Well, too late know, I might as well. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron."

"Hi." Denali said sheepishly, "My name's Denali. Thanks for saving me last night."

"It was the least I could do," Optimus answered, "I care for you race greatly, but when other humans abuse each other pointlessly it is ridiculous."

"You said you were the leader of the Autobots, right? Does that mean there are more of you?" Denali asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied, "There are us, and our enemies. The Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Denali echoed.

"Yes," Optimus answered, "They are transformers like us, but they have their sights set on domination of the universe and will destroy anything or one that gets in their way. The Autobots and myself fight for right and the helpless and to protect life from the Decepticons."

"Wow." Denali said, "Sounds ruff,"

"It is. We have lost countless lives in our never-ending war," Optimus replied sadly.

Denali glanced towards the city then back to the towering robot. "Could you give me a ride back to my apartment? It would be kind of a long walk."

"Of course," Optimus replied, transforming back into a semi. Denali starred for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Optimus finally asked.

Denali shook her head, "Yeah. Just not used to semis turning into giant robots and back right in front of me."

"Sorry," Optimus apologized, opening his passenger door as Denali limped over to him. She tossed her bag into the cab and slowly hauled herself into the passenger seat. Before she could reach for the seatbelt it sprang across her and buckled itself for her. Denali leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't realized how sore she was, or tired. During the drive back to the city Denali dozed off multiple times, only waking a few seconds to see where they were.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" Optimus asked.

Denali smiled, "No, I'm fine. I can take a lot, besides where I come from you have to be able to take a lot. You have to be tough if you live in Alaska."

"You lived in Alaska?" Optimus asked surprised.

"Yeah," Denali replied, "I miss it a lot. Mostly that it was so untamed and had so much raw beauty."

To Denali surprise Optimus came to a stop outside her apartment complex. She grabbed her bag and slid out, Optimus closing his passenger door for her.

"How did you know where I lived?" Denali asked as she rounded the front of the semi, steeping onto the sidewalk.

"I traced it through a system on the internet," Optimus replied, "it wasn't really that difficult."

Denali shrugged, then smiled, "Like I said, thank you so much. I hate to think what might have happen if you hadn't shown up." Denali said.

"And like I said before, it was the least I could do." Optimus answered with a slight chuckle.

"Well," Denali said, Turning towards her apartment, "maybe I'll see you round."

"Good-bye, Denali." Optimus said as she walked away.

Denali unlocked her door and entered closing it behind her. Optimus's engine rumbled to life as he slowly pulled away from the sidewalk and back into the street. Denali glanced out her window just in time to see Optimus round the corner and disappear from sight. Denali sighed walking over to her couch and plopped down on to it. She reached over to and grabbed her phone and dialed Melissa's number.

"Hello!" Melissa answered.

"Hey Melissa," Denali replied.

"Oh! Denali, Hi!!" she chimed, "How are you?"

"Not so great." Denali admitted, "Are you some type of physic or something?"

"No," Melissa replied slowly, "Why?"

"Cause I got dropped last night by a group of guys," Denali said.

"What!? Oh my God! Are you alright! What happened?! Why aren't you at the hospital!?" Melissa asked quickly.

"Some guy that was driving by stopped and help me, he scared them away and brought me back to my apartment." Denali explained. "I was calling though to ask if you could give me a ride to work so I can ask if I can have some time off."

"Of course!" Melissa exclaimed, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Denali hung up the phone and dropped it on the couch beside her. She dozed for a few minutes until she heard Melissa honking the horn of her car outside. Reluctantly, Denali pulled herself up off the couch and dragging herself to the door, grabbing her purse on the way out, locking the door behind her. She walked over to Melissa's car reminding herself at the last second to open the door herself. She slid into the seat and semi-slammed the door shut.

"Good God, Denali! What did they do to you?!" Melissa exclaimed.

Denali glanced down at herself seeing her bruises for the first time. "Trust me. You don't want to know." Denali answered.

Melissa threw her an unsteady look and pulled away from the sidewalk and down the street towards the café. When they got there Melissa hurried around the car and opened the passenger door for Denali and closed it once she was out. They rounded the building to the employee's entrance. Melissa opened the door for her. Denali walked down the hall to 's office.

She knocked on the door a few times and called, "?"

"Who is it?" answered.

\"It's Denali." Denali replied.

"Come in! Come in!" chimed happily.

Denali turned the door knob and pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

's face went blank when he saw Denali's battered and bruised arms and face.

"Denali, what happen to you?!" exclaimed.

"I…ah…..got jumped by some guys last night when I was walking home." Denali confessed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, God! You're lucky that you're alive. How did you get away?!" said, mildly shocked.

"A guy who was driving by stopped and helped me. He took me back to my apartment." Denali explained calmly.

exhaled, "Like I said, you are very lucky young lady. But what did you want to see me for?"

"I, ah, if it's alright, could I have a few days off to recover?" Denali asked slowly.

"Of course," said caringly, "call me in three days and tell me how you're feeling. I don't want you injuring yourself even worse."

Denali smiled, "Thank you, , I will." Turning back towards the door.

"Get better soon!" called as she closed the door.

Melissa was waiting in the hall and hurried to her when she saw her.

"What did he say?" Melissa asked.

"He's giving me three days off and to call him and tell him how I'm feeling on the third day. If I'm not feeling better than he'll give me more time off if I'm still not feeling well." Denali explained.

"Lucky duck," Melissa joked as they got back into her car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Denali flipped through channels on her TV. Having time off wasn't as fun as it should be. She sighed turning the TV off and grabbed her guitar and started playing bits from 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback and singing a few parts then changed to 'All American Girl' by Carrie Underwood doing the same. She set the guitar back on its stand and walked outside. She walked out to the lawn and lied down, looking up at the clouds. She stared at the puffs for an hour at least. The roar of the engines passing by her on the street also seemed soothing in a strange way. She closed her eyes and listened, picking out each of the individual engines until she got to one. He eyes burst open, listening intensely to the engine roar growing louder. The flame cover semi rounded the corner of the street and down the street towards the apartment complex. Denali smiled, she didn't know why she was happy to see him. Then again how could she not after he had saved her. Optimus came to a stop as the sidewalk in front of her. Denali rose to her feet and walked over to the semi.

"What brings ya around here?" Denali asked sarcastically.

Optimus chuckled, "I came to see how you were doing,"

Denali had a weird feeling wash over her. He had actually worried about _her_.

"I'm fine." Denali assured.

"That's good. I was wondering, beings that you know me if you'd like to come meet my men." Optimus asked.

"The Autobots?" Denali asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"Sure! I have three days off and I'm bored out of my mind! Let me go grab my bag." Denali replied. She dashed back to her apartment grabbing her backpack with her purse and laptop in it and slung it over her shoulder. She burst back through the door, locking it, then dashed back to Optimus who had open his passenger door. Denali jumped in setting her bag on her lap as the seatbelt buckled her in. Optimus pulled away from the sidewalk into the street heading out of town.

"Hey, Optimus," Denali said.

"Yes,"

"I, don't think people are used to seeing a semi driving itself with a passenger." Denali said.

Right as she finished a man appeared in the driver seat next to her which made her jump.

Optimus chuckled, "Is this better?" He asked.

"Yeah," Denali said, still surprised, "What is it?"

"It's a holoform." Optimus said, "we use them so we don't startle people by doing what I was just doing."

"It's just a hologram then." Denali replied.

"Yes and no," Optimus said, "If we choose, we can input our data into our holoform so we can walk among humans and not be noticed."

"That is really cool," Denali said smiling.

Optimus's holoform looked like a man in his thirties, probably a bit on the tall side and muscular. His hair was brown and neat, hidden under his cowboy hat. They drove for about an hour until they reached the forest outside of town. Optimus turned onto a one lane dirt road that wove in and out of the trees.

"Hold on," Optimus warned just as the earth in front of them separated, reviling a ramp down into the ground. Optimus descended downward while the earth covered back over them. They emerged from the tunnel into a large room. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, were all metal and had a proud shine.

"Wow," Denali said in awe. She opened the passenger down and slid out, her bag on her shoulder. Optimus transformed, looking down at her as she stared at him.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Denali said. Optimus only chuckled and walked on, Denali close in tow. They walked down a long hallway to a pair a doors. The doors slid apart at Optimus's approach, opening fully as he got there.

The command room was large. The round room was filled with monitors and equipment. Denali's jaw dropped at the sight of all the equipment. She didn't notice the robots approaching Optimus and herself until they towered over her. A broad-shouldered black Autobot chuckled, "I thought you were the one who said not to get the humans involved, Prime."

"It couldn't have been helped, Ironhide," Optimus replied.

"Yeah," Denali chimed in, "If he hadn't I most likely be dead right now in a coffin headin' back to Alaska to my family!"

Ironhide looked like a kid who had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Ironhide apologized.

"Wow. A human down talkin' to Hide! I never thought I'd see the day!" A short Autobot chimed.

"Shut up, Jazz" Ironhide growled.

Denali giggled, "I guess Optimus isn't going to introduce me. My name is Denali. It nice to met all of you."

"Well, you already know me, I'm Ironhide." Ironhide responded.

A yellow Autobot about Ironhide's height stepped forward. "I'm Ratchet. I am chief medical officer, it's a pleasure to met you."

Another yellow Autobto stepped forward, "I'm Bumblebee,"

By time everyone was done introducing themselves the command room was nearly half full with Autobots. Denali's head hurt. So many names! There was Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Jetfire, and countless more. Jazz and Bumblebee had offered to show her the base which didn't help with trying to remember names. She was surprised that the Autobots could even remember where they were in the maze of hallways. It seemed like there were three more hallways for every one she saw. Bumblebee noticed her confused and overwhelmed look.

He chuckled, "Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Denali?"

"Just a little." Denali replied.

Jazz laughed, "That's okay, Miss, you'll get used to it."

"I hope so. Or I'm gonna be needing a rescue every time I come see you guys." Denali said.

They entered the command room, noticing Optimus was talking with Prowl and Ironhide.

"How do you like the base?" Optimus asked.

Denali smiled, "It's amazing. If I get lost though, Bumblebee and Jazz have to come find me."

Before Optimus answered, Hound bolted up from his seat.

"Optimus! Decepticons are on radar! And heading this way!!"

* * *

Author Note:

Well, there's how everything began for my character. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming up soon. Denali will soon see what Optimus meant by the war is terrible……


End file.
